Nouvelle facette
by Bouli07
Summary: Comment Kate va réagir lorsqu'elle découvrira une nouvelle facette de Castle?
1. Chapter 1

**_C'est ma première Fiction, je ne sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou non. J'ai juste eu envie d'essayer quelque chose et de voir les réactions des lecteurs. Donc dites moi quoi, surtout si cela peut me permettre de m'améliorer et apporter cette fiction la ou je veux :) Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

Lorsque le bruit de l'ascenseur résonna dans tout le commissariat du 12ème, tous les officiers de police se retournèrent sur le duo le plus célèbre de la NYPD. Kate Beckett et Richard Castle venait de coffrer un des plus dangereux serials killer que New York aie connu a ce jour. Comme a leur habitude, les deux compères se dirigèrent de suite vers la salle de repos afin de déguster ce café qu'ils avaient tant besoin.

Alors que Castle remplissait deux tasses de cafés, Kate s'assit à la table de la salle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Cette enquête les avaient tenu en haleine depuis 2 semaines et elle n'arrivait pas encore à se rendre compte qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à venger toutes les victimes de cet effroyable criminel. Il était connu des services de police depuis tellement d'années qu'il était presque considérer comme une légende, un bruit de rue destiné a effrayer les jeunes gens qui montrait leur amour en plein public. James Cook avait grandit dans une banlieue tout à fait convenable, entouré de ses deux parents. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé qu'il ait pu finir d'une façon aussi tragique, que son chagrin de cœur lorsqu'il était adolescent aie pu engendrer en une haine indescriptible envers tous les jeunes adolescents friands de la vie qui s'offrait devant eux. La NYPD avait à ce jour compté 20 victimes tous âgés entre 15 et 17 ans. Aucune piste n'avait jamais été retrouvée jusqu'à que deux corps aie été retrouvés dans la juridiction du 12th et que Kate Beckett et son fidèle acolyte ne s'empare du cas. Deux longues semaines s'étaient alors écoulé avant qu'il ne trouve enfin une piste sérieuse qui les avait alors menés a James Cook. Deux longues semaines où les nuits étaient plus courte les unes que les autres, où la tension était a son paroxysme au 12th.

Durant ces deux semaines, Kate n'avait eu que quelques nouvelles de Josh, ils ne s'étaient pas vu, ne s'était pas téléphonés, ils avaient juste échangé quelque message pour prendre des nouvelles de l'autres, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Étrangement, cette situation ne l'avait en aucun cas dérangé, elle était même soulagée de pas devoir gérer sa vie personnelle en plus de cette enquête autant éprouvante moralement que physiquement. Par contre, si elle avait réussi à tenir ses deux semaines, elle devait se l'avouer, c'était en partie grâce a Castle qui était toujours la, à ses côtés pour tenter de l'aider au mieux possible. Il avait eu durant ses deux semaines plus de gestes envers elle que depuis ses trois années. Il prouvait a travers chacun d'eux, qu'il était présent et que si besoin, il serait la pour l'épauler. Cependant, Beckett sentait bien que cette enquête l'avait plus touché que n'importe quelle autre. Il était certain qu'il s'imaginait Alexis à la place de ses victimes. Il s'était donc plongé corps et âme avec elle pendant cette enquête. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées elle sentit la main de Castle sur son épaule.

- Hey, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- Hey.

Il s'assit a côté d'elle tout en regardant sa tasse de café lui aussi dans ses pensées. Il avait rarement vécu une enquête aussi difficile. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Alexis à la place des victimes et cela lui avait causé des insomnies. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit et qu'il carburait au café comme si sa vie en dépendait. Etre dans un état de fatigue aussi intense n'avait jamais été bon pour lui. Cela lui rappelait ses nuits lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent, ou il ruminait dans son lit contre les nombreux garçons qui lui tapait dessus dès que le prof avait le dos tourné. Cette situation et cette haine avait, d'ailleurs, dégénéré et il avait fait parler cette violence enfouit de lui. Chaque garçon ou personne se moquant de lui et de sa mère héritait d'un point dans la face. Au début, ce n'était que pour se défendre des insultes qu'il recevait concernant son absence de père ou sa soi disant pute de mère. Mais rapidement, il avait été rattrapé par cette violence et cette haine et ne se contentait plus de donner un seul petit coup de point à ceux qui avaient le malheur de se moquer de lui. Il avait été banni de plusieurs écoles, pour ensuite finir dans un internat loin de New-York. C'est la qu'il avait commencé à écrire et refoulé toute la violence qu'il portait dans son corps dans écrits. Cela avait été comme une thérapie pour lui et tout doucement toute la haine qu'il avait s'était dissipée et il était devenu un homme calme et très pacifiste. Mais le manque de sommeil ne lui était jamais de bon augure et si quelqu'un le contrariait cela pouvait malheureusement mal finir pour cette personne.

Il retourna alors son attention sur Kate. Elle sirotait son café tout en fixant un point fixe. Il savait que ces deux dernières semaines avaient été très dure pour elle également, et il avait tenté malgré la peur qu'elle le rejette de lui montrer qu'il était près d'elle en toute circonstance. Elle avait tendance à le calmer, sans qu'elle le sache, elle lui permettait d'outrepasser les petites crises qui s'emparaient de lui. Evidemment, personne ne le remarquait lorsque ca arrivait, il avait appris à les gérer, a les rendre invisible aux yeux des autres. Si celle-ci était trop forte, il se contentait de rentrer chez lui et s'installa a son bureau pour écrire jusqu'à que celle lui soit passé. Il n'avait plus jamais frappé quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait commencé à écrire, il avait vraiment réussi à extraire cette part de lui, du moins en extérieur.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder, cette femme était vraiment une déesse. Plus les jours passaient et plus il en tombait amoureux. Cependant, elle était toujours avec Motocycle-boy. Même si durant ces deux dernières semaines il n'en avait pas entendu parler, il la savait toujours avec lui. Voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il se décida de prendre la parole.

- Vous allez bien ?

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui pour se plonger dans ses yeux si bleus, remplis de tendresse et d'inquiétude.

- Je… A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Reposez-moi cette question demain voulez vous ?

Il hocha la tête comme simple réponse puis déposa sa main sur celle de Kate pour lui montrer, une fois de plus, qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait et qu'il était la. Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se leva et se serra fort contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille. Apres la surprise passée, Castle la serra plus fort contre lui tout en dessinant des petits motifs avec sa main dans le creux de son dos.

Alors qu'il la pressait contre son poitrine, Kate ne peut s'empêcher de penser a quelle point elle est bien dans ses bras, comme si leurs corps avaient été conçus pour être emboîtés l'un à l'autre. Et a ce moment précis, elle ne voulait être nulle part d'autre que ici même dans ses bras.  
Elle ne sait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps, ils étaient la au milieu de la salle de repos dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se décida donc tout doucement de se détacher de lui et remonta la tête pour se plonger dans ses yeux. Commença alors un échange silencieux on ne peut plus intense. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi prêt l'un de l'autre, jamais encore il ne s'était autorisé un tel comportement au commissariat et pourtant, ils n'arrivaient aucun des deux a détacher son regard de l'autre.

Alors qu'il se regardait toujours, une voix dernière eux, assez énerver retentit dans la pièce.

- Ca va je ne vous dérange pas ?!

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se tournèrent tout les deux dans un synchronisme parfait pour se retrouver face à Josh appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte le bras croisé sur sa poitrine et une tête et un regard qui ne reflétait que colère et jalousie.

* * *

_**J'attends votre avis ;) Merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de lire :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic :) J'espère que vous ne serez pas dessus :) **_

_**Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes ses reviews, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça :) **_

_**Excusez moi aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je recherche une bêta, si ca interesse quelqu'un qu'il n'hésite surtout a me contacter. Ici ou sur mon twitter : AliciaOngaro**_

* * *

- Hey Josh. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Dit Kate, essayant d'être le plus douce possible.

Kate n'aimait vraiment la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle savait a quel point Josh était jaloux de Castle, a tel point que cela devenait presque maladif. Ils ne cessaient de se disputer à ce sujet. Elle tentait tant bien que mal a chaque fois de rassurer Josh, lui promettre qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé et qu'il n'y avait que lui a ces yeux, qu'elle ne comptait en aucun cas le quitter. Mais plus les disputes se faisaient violente, plus elle avait du mal à le convaincre. Peut être était ce parce qu'elle-même, elle n'était pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait ? Elle savait que Castle était important à ces yeux. Qu'elle aimait plus que tous sa présence. Mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'analyser ces sentiments, d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Même lorsqu'elle avait quittée Demming pour lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de ce voyage aux Hamptons, elle avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder à mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait décidé de laisser les choses couler et voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais ca c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne le voie partir aux bras de son ex-femme. A partir de ce moment la, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait plus jamais séduire par Richard Castle. Cette résolution a durée 3 mois. Dés qu'il est revenu à l'automne, elle avait essayé de garder un pied en dehors de ce partenariat particulier, mais elle n'a jamais réussit. Ils n'avaient fait que se reprocher durant ses derniers mois, et maintenant, ils étaient tellement proches que se prendre dans les bras en plein milieu du commissariat ne leur semblait même pas bizarre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami officiel arrive et ne gâche toute la beauté du moment.

Lorsqu'elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Josh, elle vit toute la haine qu'il portait envers Castle. Et a ce moment la, elle avait peur de lui. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait peur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un gars aussi gentil et doux que Josh pouvait être aussi jaloux et aussi possessif. Inconsciemment, elle se pencha un peu pour retrouver la chaleur du corps de Castle, pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, et qu'il était la pour la défendre en cas de débordement.  
Lorsque que Castle sentit Kate se reprocher doucement, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'un contact de lui, pour la rassurer. Il mit alors sa main tout doucement dans le bas de son dos, en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par Josh, qui vu le regard qu'il lui lançait semblait déjà très en colère contre lui.

- Tais-toi Kate. Dis Josh dans un ton froid à en glacer le sang. Et toi l'écrivaillon, lâche-la.

Castle sentit tout de suite Kate se tendre. Ne voulant en aucun cas causer de problème à Kate, même si il serait plus qu'heureux que le motard disparaisse du décor, il retira sa main de dos de Kate tout en lui procurant une dernière caresse qui la fit frissonner.

- Ca va Josh, pas besoin d'être désagréable. Il a rien fait. On a eu une enquête très difficile qui nous a tenus en haleine pendant deux semaines, c'était juste une façon de se féliciter du travail accompli.

Vu la tête de Josh, Kate comprit que cela n'allait pas être suffisant pour le calmer. Cela le rendait, malheureusement encore plus furieux.

- Tais-toi j'ai dis Kate. Ce n'est pas avec toi que je dois régler ca. J'attends depuis un bon petit moment de me retrouver devant LE GRAND Richard Castle. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de lui et de votre soit disant partenariat.

Castle vit alors le visage de Kate passer de la peur à la colère et il sut de suite qu'il devait l'arrêter tout de suite. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle s'énerve devant tout le monde dans le commissariat, dans son lieu de travail, elle qui a toujours réussit a rester professionnel devant tout ces collègues. Il comprit alors qu'il devait prendre les choses en main et essayer de se faire tout petit pour faire en sorte que Josh se calme. Même si il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'abaisser devant lui, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Josh de faire une scène et mettre dans l'embarras Kate.

Avant que Kate puisse commencer à parler, Castle mit sa main sur son bras pour lui dire de rester en arrière. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser prendre la situation en main, qu'elle avait peur que la situation dérape. Il la supplia alors du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche prise et qu'elle le laisse s'avancer vers Josh.

- Je t'écoute Josh, qu'a tu de si important à me dire ?

- Je suis au courant de votre baiser.

La réponse de Josh prit Castle de court. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kate en parlerai a Josh. Ce n'était qu'un baiser pendant une mission. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux répercussions, il n'avait pensé qu'à Ryan et Esposito, même s'il bien entendu apprécier ce baiser. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions dans un baiser, et encore, c'était dans de mauvaises conditions. Il se forçait à ne pas imaginer ce que ca serait, si un jour il s'embrassait vraiment. Mais c'était vraiment quelque chose à ne penser lorsque le petit ami de cette dernière le regardait aussi méchamment. Il n'en avait jamais reparlé avec Kate, mais le fait qu'elle en parle a Josh prouve qu'elle y avait réfléchit, qu'elle avait été plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Retournant son attention sur Josh, Castle essayait vraiment de trouver une réponse qu'il allait calmer la situation, qui allait lui montrer que jamais il ne pousserait Kate à le tromper. Il avait trop de respects pour ça.

- Ecoute Josh, je comprends tu as le droits d'être furieux. Mais je peux t'assurer que je l'aie embrassée que pour détourner l'attention du garde, Esposito et Ryan était avec Lookwood, c'était la seule solution qui m'est venu a l'esprit sur le moment, je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir, a vrai dire nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui mettrait Kate dans une mauvaise position. Jamais je ne forcerais une femme à tromper son compagnon. J'ai été trop souvent de l'autre coté pour accepter un comportement pareil. Elle est avec toi, vous êtes bien ensemble, je respecte, et jamais je ne me mettrais entre vous deux. Je tiens alors à te présenter mes plus plates excuses et j'aimerais que en aucun cas tu n'en tienne compte à Kate. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Et puis ca te donnera enfin une raison de me détester.

Avec sa dernière phrase, il avait essayé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il espérait vraiment que Josh ne retournerait pas la situation contre Kate, qu'il allait comprendre que ce baiser ne signifiait rien. Enfin si pour lui ca signifiait énormément. Il savait avec ce baiser que Kate était sa 'One and Done', mais ca il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Kate regardait avec attention ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux. Josh était arrogant et essayait de marquer son territoire. Elle s'attendait à ce que Castle réponde sur le même ton, mais sa réponse lui coupa la respiration. Elle pouvait voir grâce a ca un coté de lui qu'elle avait rarement vu, l'homme aimant, près à tout pour les gens qu'ils aiment, même a se rabaisser devant quelqu'un qu'il ne porte en aucun cas dans son cœur. Et ca la rendit fière. Fière d'être amie avec quelqu'un d'aussi intègre et d'honnête. Elle s'était toujours demandé comme ses deux ex-femmes avaient pu le tromper, jouer avec ses pieds comme ça. Peut être que Castle avait un coté qu'il ne montrait que lorsqu'il était intime avec une personne. Qu'il ne montrait sa vraie facette qu'avec celle qui partageait son lit. Mais quoi que cette facette soit, Kate était convaincue que c'était le genre d'homme incapable de tromper une femme ou encore leur manquer de respect et par-dessus tout être violent. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait remarqué a quel point il était un gentleman, un vrai. Martha était sans doute pas étrangère la dedans, le fait d'être élevé que par sa mère avait du jouer beaucoup dans sa relation avec les femmes, et extrêmement influencé son comportement. La réplique sanglante de Josh la tira de ses pensées, et à ce moment précis, elle était honteuse de sortir avec lui. Plus que jamais.

- Alors comme ça tes deux ex-femmes t'ont trompé ? Ca m'étonne pas tiens. Qui voudrait d'un espèce d'écrivain a deux balles comme mari. Etre devant son ordi à écrire toute la journée n'est pas vraiment pas excitant pour une femme, pas étonnant qu'elles aient été baisées ailleurs.

Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus arriva. Elle vit Castle se tendre immédiatement, ses poings tellement serrés qu'elle peut imaginer ses ongles rentré dans sa paume. Mais ce qui la rendit le plus furieuse s'était de voir un stupide sourire narquois sur le visage de son soi disant petit ami. Il n'avait aucune honte d'insulter son meilleur ami, son partenaire, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé tellement de fois qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à les compter. Et aujourd'hui en plein milieu du commissariat, elle osait se l'admettre, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Après cette constatation on ne peut plus stressante. _Oui, admettre d'être amoureuse de Richard Castle est stressant, très stressant. _Kate décida d'avancer vers Josh pour le remettre à sa place, et le forcer à s'excuser auprès de Castle. Mais une fois de plus, Castle la bloqua avec sa main. Le regard qu'il lui donna la figea sur place. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère et de tristesse dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si souvent plein de vie, toujours rieurs, toujours plein de tendresses. Tellement profond. Elle comprit alors immédiatement qu'il voulait gérer ca lui-même, qu'il avait besoin de gérer ça lui-même. Elle le vit alors s'avancer vers Josh.

- Écoute-moi bien Josh. Je vois ce que tu essayes de faire, tu essayes juste de me provoquer jusqu'à ce que je te frappe. Mais crois moi bien quand je te dis que ca ne marchera pas. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais, tu ne reparles de deux femmes qui ont partagés ma vie comme ca. Elles ont bon m'avoir fait du mal, rendu malheureux mais jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un leur manqué de respect. A aucune autre femme d'ailleurs. Et pour ton information, je ne baise pas une femme, je lui fais l'amour, c'est peut être quelque chose que tu devrais apprendre. Ensuite, de quel droit te permets-tu de dénigrer mon métier comme ca ? Oui c'est vrai tu es un docteur, tu sauve des vies. Mais ce n'est pas pour ca que tu peux te permettre de critiquer ce pourquoi les autres personnes vivent pour. Alors, tu vas ravaler ta fierté et ton égo surdimensionné et tu vas rentrer tranquillement chez toi.

- De quel droit tu me dis ce que je dois faire ?! Si il y a quelqu'un qui doit partir, c'est bien toi. Moi je reste ou MA petite amie est.

- Tu rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis en fait ?! Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour les femmes, c'est effrayant à voir. Tu faisais un peu attention a TA copine, tu saurais qu'elle évite a tout prix de divulguer sa vie privée a son travail, alors s'il te plait Josh, pour Kate, sors d'ici, rentres chez toi et tu régleras ca plus tard avec Kate.

- JE T'AI DIS QUE JE N'AVAIS AUCUN ORDRE A RECEVOIR DE TOI !

Alors qu'elle ne le croyait pas possible, la situation dégénéra encore. Après son coup de gueule, elle vit Josh lever le bras, s'apprêtant à frapper Castle en plein mâchoire. Et a ce moment très précis, elle eu peur pour Castle. Elle savait que Josh s'entraînait au moins deux fois par semaine dans une salle, elle savait qu'il avait de la force, qu'il était très bien bâti. Mais contre toute attente, elle vit Castle parer le coup de Josh, avec son avant-bras gauche. Ensuite, il attrapa le bras de Josh qu'il avait bloqué et lui fit une clé dans le dos et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Lorsqu'il fut sur que Josh ne puisse plus bouger, il le retourna et le pris par le col de sa chemise et le souleva jusqu'à ce que Josh ne puisse plus toucher le sol.

N'ayant rien raté de la scène, Kate était impressionné par la prise de Castle et de sa force. Jamais elle n'avait vu qu'il savait se défendre d'une telle façon. Mais malgré tout, elle devait le stopper avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable même si jusqu'ici il n'avait été on ne peut plus calme, et maître de lui-même.

- Castle, s'il te plaît lâche-le.

Elle le vit alors se retourner vers elle et la regarder intensément. Elle pouvait voir à son visage qu'il était désolé d'en être arrivé la. Elle essaya de le rassurer avec un petit sourire mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Ce qu'elle veut dans ses yeux lui fendit le cœur. Elle pouvait y avoir un mélange de culpabilité et de peur. Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pensait il vraiment qu'elle allait lui en vouloir ? Après qu'il l'ait défendue bec et ongles. Après qu'il s'est rabaissé au plus bas juste pour faire en sorte que sa vie privée ne soit pas divulguer devant tout le commissariat.

A ce moment la, Castle lâcha Josh et se retourna vers Kate.

- Je suis désolé Kate, vraiment.

Avant de partir, il jette un dernier regard a Josh et dit, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve.

Le dernier regard qu'elle échangea avec Castle la bouleversa complètement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui disait au revoir. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas quand elle avait enfin décidé de plaquer Josh et de faire en sorte qu'ils commencent une relation tout les deux. Alors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sans même porter son regard sur Josh, elle sortit de la salle de repos. Elle vit Castle marcher vers l'escalator la tête baisée, et les poings toujours fermé au maximum.

Il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, absolument, elle prit alors son courage a deux mains et cria, peut importe si tout le monde l'entendait.

- Castle !

Mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Rick, s'il te plait ! Arrête-toi

Mais c'était trop tard. Il était déjà dans l'ascenseur, les portes se refermant sur lui.

* * *

_**J'espère que ca vous a plus :) Bisou et merci d'avoir lu !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je sais que c'est court et que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'instant, mais promis je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre :) J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même :) **_

_**Ps: La coupure est sadique, je sais je sais. Ne m'en voulez pas pleaaase :D **_

* * *

Il l'avait entendu, mais il ne voulait pas l'affronter maintenant. Il n'avait pas la force de l'affronter maintenant. Il était sur qu'elle allait lui en vouloir d'avoir agressé son petit ami, il avait même peur qu'elle lui demande de partir du commissariat, c'est pour ca qu'il voulait attendre de se calmer, de penser a ce qu'il avait fait avant de lui parler, de s'excuser. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir plaquer Josh au mur. Il regrettait seulement d'avoir perdu son sang froid devant Kate, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Josh était un gars aussi arrogant et impoli. Il avait pu le rencontrer plusieurs fois, et malgré qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur, il lui avait paru être un très gentil garçon, respectueux. Et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher que si Kate sortait avec lui, il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais sa réaction l'avait prit de cour, et vu les deux semaines qu'ils venaient de passer, il n'avait pas réussit à se contrôler. La seule chose qui comptait à présent pour lui c'était de se racheter auprès de Kate et de faire en sorte de pouvoir encore passer les portes du commissariat un jour.

En sortant du commissariat, il prit un taxi pour rentrer au loft. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva nez a nez avec sa mère. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, car il savait qu'elle allait deviner tout de suite dans quel état il était. Même si cela faisait 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas levé la main sur quelqu'un, et qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé aussi nerveux, il savait que dés que sa mère le verrait, elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait replongé dans les abysses de la violence, qu'il avait été a nouveau pendant un court instant celui qu'il avait à tout prix essayé de ne pas être.

- Richard te voilà !

Il vit alors l'humeur de sa mère changer. Passé de la joie a l'inquiétude en passant même un peu par la colère. Il s'en voulait tellement de la voir comme ca, de lui rappeler que son fils avait été un vrai con pendant des années et qu'il lui avait fait subir le pire qu'une mère pouvait éprouver. Voir son enfant violent est vraiment quelque chose que personne ne devrait devoir avoir à subir. Même si comparer a beaucoup de personnes, il était un ange, il était tellement calme quand il était que le changement dans sa personnalité a son adolescence agit comme une rupture et changea a jamais la relation qu'il avait avec sa mère.

- Qu'est ce passe t il Richard ? demanda t elle inquiète.

- Rien mère, juste une mauvaise journée. Je vais aller dans mon bureau écrire un peu.

Il essaya a tout prix de nier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne voulait la mêler a ca, il voulait seulement aller écrire pour décompresser et se calmer pour retrouver son sang froid. Mais il savait que sa mère n'allait pas laisser tomber tout de suite.

Il enleva son manteau, et se dirigea tout de suite dans son bureau. Il prit la bouteille de scotch et se servit un verre avant de s'installer à son bureau et ouvrir son ordinateur. Il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir le traitement de texte qu'il entendit sa mère rentrer dans son bureau et s'arrêter devant lui en le regardant fixement.

- Je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose Richard. Je connais cette expression et l'état dans lequel tu es . Dit-elle d'une voix calme mais rassurante, lui montrant qu'elle était la pour lui parler.

- C'est rien, mère. J'ai juste eu une altercation avec quelqu'un, mais rien de bien méchant ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai frappé personne. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son écran.

- Ca doit être plus grave que tu ne le prétend si tu es dans cet état Richard. Je ne t'ai plus vu comme ca depuis vingt ans.

- Je sais mère, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais écrire ca va me calmer et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il ne parlerait pas aujourd'hui, elle sortit donc de son bureau pour le laisser a son écriture. Lorsqu'elle se rendit dans la cuisine, elle entendit deux coups à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir et se retrouva nez a nez avec Kate Beckett.

- Tiens, Kate, bonjour. Je ne m'attendais à vous voir a cette heure.

- Hey Martha, en fait… Je viens voir si Castle est la.

- Oui, il vient de rentrer. Il est dans son bureau.

- Okay, merci Martha.

Kate entra donc dans le loft et se dirigea de suite vers le bureau de Rick. Mais alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte elle entendit Martha l'appeler.

- Kate ! Il faut que je te prévienne qu'il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ca fait vingt que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ca. Il risque de ne pas être vraiment lui-même.

Etonné par ce que Martha venait de lui dire, Kate tenta malgré tout de répondre a Martha sans paraître trop coupable.

- Très bien Martha merci.

Elle toqua donc à la porte du bureau de Castle et sans attendre de réponse elle entra. Et ce qu'elle vit la choqua un peu. Castle était affalé sur sa chaise de son bureau avec un verre de scotch dans sa main. La tête qu'il avait confirmait ce que Martha venait de lui dire. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de voir Castle joyeux et le voir aussi désespéré toute seule lui retourna le cœur. Surtout que ce qui s'était passée était entièrement de sa faute. Lorsque Castle était partit, elle avait ordonné a Josh de rentrer chez lui et qu'elle viendrait lui parler ce soir, elle n'avait en aucun cas la tête a se disputer avec Josh. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était le voir _lui_. Elle devait absolument venir s'excuser auprès de lui le plus vite possible. Jamais elle ne survivrait a être séparée de lui. Elle avait un besoin vital d'être tout près de lui. Au début ca lui faisait peur vu sa réputation de playboy milliardaire mais aux fils des ans elle a comprit que c'était une facette sur joué pour les médias. Il lui était impossible maintenant de ne pas le voir ou lui parler pendant plus d'une semaine où elle devenait complètement folle. Il lui était complètement vital. Il ne se retourna pas, elle comprit alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Castle ?

A l'appel de son nom, il se retourna tout doucement pour voir qu'il l'appelait. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir chez lui, dans son bureau aussi tôt. Il la pensait plutôt avec Josh entrain de s'excuser du comportement irrationnel de son partenaire.

* * *

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bon voilà enfin la suite! Je suis désolé mais je suis en pleine période de blocus donc je ne fais que étudier, je fais tout pour trouver du temps pour écrire un peu :) J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :) Bonne lecture! **_

* * *

- Si tu es la pour me gueuler dessus Kate, pas la peine, j'ai compris. Tu peux retourner tout près de ton petit copain parfait. Je ne t'embêterais plus, promis. Dit-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Apres sa phrase, Castle se retourna pour ne pas devoir supporter son regard. Il ne sait pas comment il allait pouvoir un jour la regarder encore en face tellement il se sentait coupable. Il tentait de lui rendre la tâche la plus facile possible, il savait qu'elle était la pour lui demander de ne plus jamais venir au commissariat et que, même si elle n'avait pas toujours aimé l'avoir près de lui, il s'avait qu'il était amis maintenant et qu'il lui serait dure de dire ces mots la, enfin il espérait égoïstement qu'elle ressentirait quand même un petit pincement au cœur de devoir le foutre dehors.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'en aille, il entendit des pas se rapprocher. Il la sentit contourner le bureau pour se placer juste devant lui. Malgré sa présence, il n'avait toujours levé les yeux vers elle, il pouvait pourtant la sentir le regarder. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre ? Il lui avait dit de partir de retourner tout près de Josh, qu'avait-t-elle de plus à lui dire ? Tenait-elle vraiment à le mettre dehors elle-même, pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait ? Résigner, et curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait, il leva doucement les yeux vers elle. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir des yeux remplis de colère, ce qu'il vit ne correspondait pas du tout à ses attentes. Ce qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Beckett était un mélange de tristesse et de peur. C'est a ce moment la qu'il comprit. Son comportement de tout à l'heure lui avait fait peur. Il avait réussit à effrayer une des meilleurs flics de NY juste en agissant comme un con, Il n'avait alors plus aucun doute sur la nature de sa visite. Malheureusement.

La phrase de Castle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Que voulait-il dire par 'Je ne t'embêterais plus' ? Pensait il vraiment qu'elle venait ici pour lui dire de plus venir ? Jamais un homme ne lui avait montré autant de respect, jamais elle n'avait vu un homme avoir autant de self contrôle face a quelqu'un d'autre sur le point de le frapper.

- Qu'entends tu par 'Je ne t'embêterais plus' Castle ?

- Je sais que tu es la pour me demander de ne plus te suivre. Donc je te facilite la tâche. Mais avant que tu partes, j'aimerais vraiment te dire que je suis désolé d'avoir dépassé les bornes comme ca. J'irai m'excuser en personne à Josh.

Alors qu'il parlait, elle le vit baisser les yeux une fois de plus. Ce qu'il l'étonna au plus haut point. Jamais Castle ne refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était toujours lui d'ailleurs qui cherchait un contact visuel, qui la regardait toujours yeux dans les yeux alors qu'elle fuyait toujours son regard. Ce qu'elle vit à chaque fois dans son regard est tellement profond, tellement vraie qu'elle a toujours peur de ca. Peur de l'attention qu'il lui porte, de l'amour qu'elle y voit. Elle sait leur relation ambigüe, surtout pendant cette enquête où ils ont été plus proches que jamais. Mais même si elle aimerait au plus profond d'elle être avec lui, il lui reste toujours un peu d'appréhension qui l'empêche de sauter le pas. C'est surtout pour ca qu'elle garde Josh, parce que s'il n'était pas la, elle n'est pas sûr qu'elle pourrait se retenir. Aussi dégueulasse soit il envers Josh, elle a besoin de quelque chose qui la retient de foncer dans cette relation jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

- Je suis la pour m'excuser Castle. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les choses aller aussi loin.

Castle releva immédiatement les yeux à la suite de cette phrase. Il n'y croyait pas. Kate Beckett venait s'excuser devant lui alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Et cela le mit encore plus en colère. Son stupide copain fait une scène en plein commissariat. Il lui manquait de respect devant tout le monde et menaçait de frapper quelqu'un et c'est elle qui venait s'excuser. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle foutait avec un gars comme ca, elle méritait tellement mieux, elle méritait tellement plus d'attention, de respect. Plus que n'importe quelle femme au monde. Même lui ne se sentait pas a la hauteur de cette femme si extraordinaire et pourtant tout les jours, il faisait en sorte de lui montrer a quel point elle était importante pour lui, a quel point elle méritait toute l'attention du monde lorsque nous étions avec elle. La colère présente en lui et le fait de penser a Josh le poussa a poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de la poser.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un gars comme ça Kate ?

Et la ce qu'il redoutait se passa. Il vit son visage passer de la culpabilité à la colère. Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça mais au plus profond de lui-même il avait espéré qu'elle réagisse autrement. Qu'elle reste calme et qu'il puisse avoir une conversation normal, mais cela ne se passait jamais avec Kate et dans l'état dans lequel il était ce ne risquait encore moins d'arriver.

- De quel droit critiques-tu mes relations ? Ce n'est en aucun cas tes affaires Castle. Je fréquente qui je veux. Et puis tu crois vraiment que tu es mieux ? Que le fait que tu sois un playboy milliardaire et écrivain te rend meilleur que les autres ?

Elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait mais elle ne put s'empêcher. Même elle savait qu'il avait raison en lui posant cette question, qu'il avait le droit vu la scène que Josh lui avait faites, mais elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui reproche quoi que ce soit qui soit personnel. Elle aimait toujours être en contrôle, et répondre a des questions personnelles reviendrait à laisser un peu de son contrôle et laisser quelqu'un entrer de son sanctuaire, a l'intérieur de son mur.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Castle lui fit regretter ses paroles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi blessé, aussi en colère et elle avait presque peur de la suite. Puis les paroles de Martha lui revernirent tête. Elle lui avait qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet « état » la depuis vingt ans. Mais de quoi parlait-elle exactement ? Quel aspect de la personnalité de Castle ne connaissait elle pas ? Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait que Castle ne lui ferait jamais du mal, mais elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir lorsqu'il était vraiment en colère. Elle avait remarqué qu'il réussissait toujours à se contrôler quoi qu'il se passe et qu'il avait toujours évité de se mettre en colère. Que cela cachait il ?

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas Castle se lever furieux et avancer vers elle. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, elle vit ses yeux se diriger sur son bras. _Shit. _Il n'était pas censé voir ca. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que cela allait vraiment déborder maintenant.

Les paroles de Kate le blessaient au plus profond de lui-même. Il était près à riposter, parce qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Enfin il espérait qu'elle avait capté qu'il n'était pas comme ça, que c'était une façade.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Kate pour lui répondre, quelque chose sur son bras attira son attention. On pouvait y voir un bleu qui datait déjà de quelque jour. En tant que flic, cela ne devait pas lui paraître trop étonnent mais on pouvait y voir des traces de doigts. Il était donc évident que c'était quelqu'un qui lui avait fait ça. Il chercha vite dans sa mémoire pour voir si elle avait affronté un suspect récemment mais rien ne lui vint a l'esprit. Puis tout de suite, la scène de tout a l'heure lui revint a l'esprit. Josh avait été violent envers lui, se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait été envers Kate ? Et la tout le reste de self contrôle qu'il avait disparu tout à coup. Il pouvait supporter quelqu'un qui était violent envers lui ou éventuellement envers un homme. Mais envers une femme, jamais il n'accepterait ca. Il sortit donc de ses gons et explosa complètement.

- C'est lui qui t'a fais ca Kate ? Je te jure il va regretter de s'en être prit a toi ! Il peut me taper dessus si il veut mais jamais je ne le laisserais te retoucher encore tu m'entends ? Et ne me sort pas ton histoire de fierté ou le fait que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'aides, je m'en fous. Je vais lui aller montre ce que je pense des hommes violents envers les femmes.

Martha avait entendu son fils monter d'un ton, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait pas su se gérer. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, il fallait absolument qu'elle l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette. Elle entra alors dans le bureau et compris alors immédiatement que la situation était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cet état, il n'avait rarement été aussi énervé. La seule fois était lorsqu'un adolescent lui avait dit qu'elle était une pute et que son père était surement un gros toxico qui baisait tout ce qui bouge. Il avait alors perdu tout self contrôle et avait tapé le garçon, et il avait fini a l'hôpital.

Quand elle arriva a la hauteur de Kate, elle lui fit signe de reculer un peu et s'approcha doucement de son fils. Elle mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le força a la regarder dans les yeux.

- Richard, s'il te plait calme-toi. Tu as toujours su te gérer ne gâche pas ça maintenant s'il te plaît. Peut importe ce qu'il a pu se passer, tu sais que tu peux le gérer sans t'énerver. Tu sais a quoi ca te mène quand tu t'énerves, tu ne voudrais pas que Kate te voit comme ça quand même ? Et Alexis, tu sais qu'elle va bientôt rentrer, ne lui montre pas cette facette de toi, Richard. Tu as toujours su lui cacher cette partie de ton passé, ne lui donne pas de raison d'avoir peur de son père s'il te plait.

- Mais mère, je sais que je dois me calmer, mais il l'a frappé. Frappée tu m'entends ? Il osé lever la main sur elle. Et il lui a fait une scène devant tout le commissariat, il a voulu me frapper aussi. Je sais pas comment me calmer, je sais plus comment faire, je n'ai plus l'habitude.

La détresse de son fils la retourna complètement. Elle savait que s'il était dans un état pareil, ca devait avoir un rapport avec Kate. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était aussi important. Elle le savait amoureux d'elle comme jamais il n'avait été, et cela lui faisait même un peu peur. Connaissant la passion que son fils avait en lui, elle le savait capable de n'importe quoi pour Kate, même si cela était dangereux, même si cela pouvait lui coûter la vie. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait et regarda son fils dans les yeux, elle ne vit alors qu'une solution pour le calmer.

- Ecoutes moi Richard, tu vas aller te changer, et tu vas aller dans la salle de gym de l'immeuble. Tu vas aller taper un peu sur un punching-ball, avec un peu de musique. Puis quand tu seras un peu plus calmé tu vas venir écrire. Tu sais très le bien que ca te fait. Je m'occupe de Kate et d'Alexis. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu aies faire ce que je te dis d'accord ?

Elle vit son fils acquiescer. Elle relâcha alors ses épaules et le laissa se diriger vers sa chambre pour se changer. Elle se retourna pour pouvoir parler à Kate mais ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta tout de suite. La jeune femme était en pleurs. Elle vit alors ces yeux remplit de peur et compris alors qu'il était peut être trop tard. Que son fils avait peut être perdu la femme de sa vie. Et ce que dit Kate lorsqu'elle prit la parole, la confortait dans son idée.

- Je suis désolé Martha, je… Je.. Je crois que je vais y aller.

Kate partit en courant et clappa la porte du loft.

* * *

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici une petite suite. Enfin pas vraiment une suite, c'est plutot un flash back. Je sais que ca fait lgt mais je suis en plein examen donc a part étudier j'ai pas le temps pour grand chose.. J'espère que ca vous plaira quand meme :) **_

* * *

_Kate venait de rentrer d'une journée de travaille épuisante. La première chose qu'elle fit c'est de se diriger vers sa salle de bain pour allumer l'eau pour prendre un bon bain. Pendant que l'eau coula, elle alla se servir un verre de vin puis prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Ensuite elle se redigira vers sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans son bain._

_Après une bonne heure, elle se décida à sortir de son bain. Elle se sécha et se dirigea vers son canapé pour finir son livre tranquillement avec son verre de vin. Alors qu'elle recommença sa lecture, elle entendit un coup à la porte. Se demandant qui cela pouvait être comme Josh était en Afrique et ses autres amis tous occupés, elle préféra être prudente et peut son arme. Avançant doucement vers la porte, elle regarda dans le juda et vit Josh de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et pour se retrouver face à face avec son copain qui tenait dans ses mains sa valise et des sachets de chinois._

_Après un petit moment de surprise, Kate lui sourit pour s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser, puis elle le laissa rentrer._

_- Hey Josh. Qu'est e que tu fais la?_

_Tout de suite elle le vit se tendre et elle pensa tout de suite que sa soirée tranquil allait être ruinée._

_- Comment ça qu'est ce que je fais la? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça?_  
_- Bien sur que non Josh. C'est juste que tu devais rester en Afrique encore 1 semaine don c'est pour ça que je suis surprise._

_Pendant que Kate lui répondit, Josh déposa sa valise de près de la porte et les sachets de chinois sur la enleva sa veste puis s'installa sur le divan. Il commença a sortir la nourriture du sachet, il releva la tête et remarqua que Kate ne l'avait pas suivit._  
_- Tu ne viens pas manger Kate?_  
_Elle redoutait qu'il lui propose, comment allait elle lui expliquer qu'elle avait été manger avec Castle dans un petit resto Italien? Elle envisagea toutes ses options et opta pour la manière franche. De toute façon, ils n'avaient fait que manger, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable._  
_- A vrai dire, j'ai déjà mangé. Il y a un nouveau Italien près du commissariat et Castle m'a proposé d'aller l'essayer._  
_Quand elle vit le visage de Josh changer, elle comprit que l'honneté n'était finalement pas la bonne solution. Il se leva alors d'un bond et s'avança déterminé vers Kate._  
_- Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu as été manger avec Castle dans un resto romantique à la place de manger avec ton petit ami ?!_  
_- Écoute Josh tu étais pas la et je b savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui. Si tu m'avais prévenu je t'aurais attendu. Et puis tu crois vraiment que pendant que tu étais en Afrique j'allais t'attendre gentillemebt tout les soirs en espérant que tu revienne plus tôt? J'ai quand même le droit d'aller manger avec des amis non? quand tu va manger avec Hélène je ne dis rien moi !_  
_- C'est pas pareil..._  
_Kate commençait a s'énerver. Pensait il vraiment qu'elle allait ne rien faire à part travailler le temps qu'il était en Afrique ? Et puis elle commençait a en avoir vraiment marre de ses disputes a cause de Castle tout le temps. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux. Jamais elle ne tromperais la personne avec qui elle est. Et elle était persuadé que Castle ne ferait jamais rien tant qu'elle était avec Castle._  
_- Bien sur que si que c'est pareil Josh. C'est un dîner entre ami après une grosse journée de travaille. Je vois pas pourquoi on en parle toujours alors qu'on pourrait apprécier le temps que nous avons ensemble._  
_Face a la réponse de Kate, Josh s'avança et lui agrippa le bras. Il Luis faisait vraiment mal. C'est la première fois que Josh était violent avec elle, elle ne le croyait pas capable de ça et cela commençait vraiment a l'effrayer. Elle essaya alors de se libérer._  
_- Josh lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !_  
_Mais Il ne la lâcha pas, a la place il ressera sa prise sur son avant bras et approcha sa figure a quelque centimètre de la sienne et lui murmara dans un ton glacial et menaçant une phrase qui l'a fit sortir de ses gonds._  
_- Un dîner entre amis mon cul oui. Tu attend qu'une chose c'est que je partes pour aller le baiser._  
_- Josh. Je ne plaisante plus la. Tu me lâches et tu dégage d'ici tout de suite. Je vais être gentille et mettre ta violence sur le compte de la fatigue mais je t'assures que tu me parles encore comme ça où que tu me touchés encore je te jures que tu le verras passer. Maintenant tu vas rentrer chez toi te calmer et on en reparlera plus tard._

_Se rendant compte que Kate ne plaisantait vraiment pas et qu'il fallait mieux partir si il ne voulait pas la perdre, il lâcha prise, prit sa c'est et sortit de chez elle._


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Castle. Il lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas pendant quelques jours parce qu'il avait un chapitre à remettre à Gina très bientôt. Mais Kate savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il ne prenait un peu ces distances. Elle n'avait donné aucun signe vie depuis qu'elle était partie au courant de son loft. Elle savait que sa réaction était disproportionné mais elle avait été plus que choqué par la nouvelle facette de Castle et elle avait besoin de temps et d'espace pour s'en remettre et pour poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

Alors qu'elle allait se préparer un bain, Kate entendit son téléphone vibrer. C'était un message de Josh.

**Hey Kate. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis qu'on s'est vu au commissariat il y a deux jours. J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse se voir. x Josh **

Ca aussi elle devait s'en occupé. La réaction de Josh l'avait choqué au plus haut point, et elle ne savait pas non plus ou elle en était avec lui. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, puis ses réactions la surprenait, mais malheureusement dans le mauvais sens. Il l'exaspérait beaucoup ses temps ci avec cette attitude de jaloux possessif et violent lorsque Castle était dans les parages. D'habitude ce genre de mec ne faisait pas long feu avec elle. Avant, elle se serait contenté de lui foutre une bonne baffe et de le renvoyer chez lui a jamais. Mais avec Josh c'était différent, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle avait envie de lui donner le bénéfice du doute et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait comme ça envers Castle. Elle prit la décision alors de lui laisser encore une chance et de l'inviter chez elle ce soir pour remettre les choses à plat. En espérant, qu'elle ne le regrette pas.

**Hey Josh, désolé. Enquête difficile. T'es libre ce soir ? Un film chez moi ca te dit ? x Kate. **

A peine une minute après, elle reçu la réponse de Josh lui indiquant qu'il était en chemin.

Elle eu a peine le temps de se rhabiller qu'elle entendit que quelqu'un frapper a la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Josh dans son appartement. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille. Ils mangèrent, regardèrent un film pour ensuite aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Kate se réveilla tout doucement. Elle sentit Josh se réveiller et commencer à faire voyager ses mains sur son corps. D'abord ses caresses étaient toutes légères, mais doucement, elle le sentit un peu plus appuyer ses caresses. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, et pourtant elle n'en avait pas envie.. L'histoire avec Castle continuait a lui trotter dans la tête et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Puis elle repensa a sa décision d'hier soir, celle de donner une dernière chance a Josh. Elle se résigna alors a succomber aux caresses et le laisser lui faire l'amour. Ce n'était pas en refusant de le laisser faire et penser à Castle que sa relation allait pouvoir survivre.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Kate sortit de sa douche et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer pendant que Josh était toujours dans la salle de bain, elle entendit un coup a la porte. Lorsqu'elle regarda par le judas, Kate fut plus que surprise de voir Castle de l'autre côté. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas a le voir de si tôt.  
Regardant une dernière fois dans le judas, elle le vit partir croyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit, alors, vite la porte pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.  
C'est en ouvrant la porte et en voyant l'air étonne voir choqué de Castle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'en serviette de bain.  
Avant que cela ne devienne trop gênant, Kate prit la parole pour le saluer.

"Hey Castle."

"Hey Kate. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?" Dit il avec un petit sourire presque gêné.

Cela la surprit d'ailleurs, car Castle n'était jamais gêne. C'était un homme sur de lui, toujours charmeur, a l'aise avec tout le monde. Enfin du moins elle croyait. Cela lui fit remarquer que peut être qu'elle ne le connaissait peut être pas si bien que ça. Peut être que elle aussi elle se contentait de croire ce que les journaux disait. Certes, elles en savaient un peu plus qu'eux, mais cet homme est décidément plus compliqué et profond que l'être superficiel que tout le monde pense qu'il est.  
Remarquant qu'il attendait une réponse, Kate reprit ses esprits pour pouvoir lui fournir une réponse.

"Non, pas du tout. Entre je t'en prie."

Elle le laissa alors rentrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, elle se retourna vers lui pour en avoir un peu plus sur sa visite qui l'intriguait fortement.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Castle?"

Suite a cette question, elle vit son visage s'assombrir un petit peu et ses traits devinrent un peu plus sérieux.

"Écoute Kate, je suis venu pour m'excuser, j'ai un peu dépasser les bornes et je suis vraiment désole de m'etre emporté."

Alors que Kate allait lui répondre, Josh sortit de la chambre, en serviette lui aussi et s'avança vers Castle.

"Qu'est ce qui tu lui a fait l'écrivain? J'espère que tu viens t'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé au commissariat."

Lorsque Castle vit que Josh était la et compris qu'il avait passer la nuit, une vague de colère et de déception le parcouru. Il n'en revenait pas que Kate était toujours avec lui après ce qui S'était passe, il pensait vraiment qu'il avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais il s'était vraiment trompé. Peut être était elle plus amoureuse de lui qu'il ne le pensait.

"Non, désole Josh. Je ne m'excusais pas pour ça. Et je ne m'excuserais jamais pour ça. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et j'assume complètement tout ce que j'ai dis ou fait."

Après avoir répondu a Josh, il se tourna vers Kate et la regarda bien droit dans les yeux. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle allait réussir à voir à quel point il était déçu de sa décision, mais qu'il la respectait toujours autant. Avant de se retourner et de partir de l'appartement de Kate, il lui dit une dernière phrase, qui enfonça un poignard dans le cœur de Kate.

"Je te croyais plus intelligente Kate."

* * *

Castle rentra chez lui. Il prit tout de suite la bouteille de scotch sur l'étagère de son bureau et se servit un grand verre. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit toujours avec lui. Il s'était juré de jamais se mettre entre elle et lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui. Il était beaucoup trop dépendant d'elle, il devait la voir. Ces trois derniers jours ont été une torture. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'énerver devant elle, mais savoir que quelqu'un avait levé la main sur la femme qui l'aimait a refait monter ses vieux démons. Encore aujourd'hui il n'était toujours pas calmé et devait se rendre au moins deux fois par jour à la salle de gym pour exprimer la haine qu'il avait en lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ses comportements. Même lorsqu'il avait découvert que Meredith l'avait trompé, il ne s'était pas énervé a ce point. Même s'il s'avait que Kate était spécial a ces yeux, jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était a ce point. Et pour être bien franc avec lui-même, cela l'effrayait énormément. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi éperdument amoureux, c'était avec Kyra, et il lui avait bien fallu près de deux ans pour s'en sortir, pour ressortir, puis revoir des gens et surtout, pour passer la nuit avec une autre fille. Il s'était jurer de plus jamais s'attacher a ce point a une femme, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était éperdument amoureux de Katherine Beckett, et pourtant, il n'avait encore jamais été en couple avec elle, n'avait encore jamais partagé son lit ou sa vie. Il avait eu au moins la chance d'une fois goûté ses lèvres. Il continua longuement à réfléchir, et il arriva a la conclusion que la faire choisir entre les deux était vraiment égoïste pour elle et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal. Et puis pour ne pas se leurré, il était absolument certain qu'il ne faisait absolument pas la poids face à Josh. Résigné, il prit la décision de ne rien faire et de regarder, en souffrance bien sûr, Kate vivre le parfait amour avec son chirurgien.

Complètement déprimé, il se mit à écrire encore, tout en continuant à boire du scotch. La journée passa une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'il regarde l'heure sur son ordi, il remarqua qu'il était près de 9h du soir. Il s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité et était a vrai dire pas mal bourré à cet instant précis. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une gueule de bois abominable. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs pour savoir comment il avait finit dans son lit. Tout lui revint tout doucement en mémoire. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure et se qu'il vit le glaça complètement sur place.

On pouvait voir sur l'écran de son Iphone, les messages que lui et Kate s'étaient envoyé. Le dernier en date avait été envoyé par lui a 22h13 et disait deux petits qui, il était sûr, allait complètement ruiner toute sa relation avec Kate.

_**Je t'aime.**_

* * *

Elle vit Castle sortir de son appartement et claper la porter derrière lui. Encore un peu choqué par sa dernière phrase, elle ne bougea pas, fixant sa porte. Elle sentit Josh encercler sa tailler par derrière et se dégagea tout de suite, ne supportant pas son contact. Ce que Castle lui avait dit l'avait complètement retourné. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle le voyait dans sa tête. Son visage complètement éffondré lorsqu'il avait comprit que Josh était la. Et une fois de plus, il avait un gentleman, un homme sur lequel on peut compté pour ne pas faire de scène. Tout ça la ramena a Josh. Il avait encore été un gros con, et il allait l'entendre passer. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu ne peux donc pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas?"

Josh, qui une fois de plus ne coomprenait rien, la regarda avec un air et un sournois narquois à baffer.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fais Kate?Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Il devait savoir que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, qu'il m'avait manqué de respect. Et a toi aussi "

"Je n'en reviens pas. Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui qui m'a manqué de respect? Que c'est lui qui doit s'excuser? Tu as essayé de le frapper Josh!"

"J'ai essayé de le frapper pour sauver ton honneur Kate! Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse a ce qu'il ressent?"

"De un Josh, je n'ai besoin de personne pour sauver mon honneur. Et de deux, il ne m'a pas manqué de respect Josh. C'est toi qui a décrété que j'était tienne, alors que en aucun cas c'est vrai! Personnellement, je crois que tu l'as plutôt frappé pour ton honneur a toi et qu'au fond tu n'en a rien a foutre d'avoir tapé le meilleur ami de ta petite amie! L'homme qui l'a sauvé mainte et mainte fois!"

"Alors c'est ça ton problème! Tu es fâché parce que j'ai osé levé la main sur ton petit écrivain chéri! Tu vois Kate, c'est ça le problème. J'en ai ras-le-bol de cet écrivain de malheur qui a fait ci, qui a fait ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un ménage à trois. C'est moi ton petit ami, tu comprends? C'est avec moi que tu dois allé manger après ton travail. Avec moi que tu dois partager tes impressions après tes enquêtes. Avec moi que tu dois parler de ta mère qui a été assassinée!"

La dernière phrase de Josh la fit sortir hors de ses gonds. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit a propos de sa mère. Elle avait toujours réussit a lui et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il le sache ou de lui en parler.

"Comment est ce que tu sais ça Josh?"

"J'ai vu ton volet avec toutes les informations."

Elle ne pensait qu'elle pouvait s'énerver encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était. Mais le voir dire qu'il a fouillé dans ses affaires et en plus voir qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule et ou regret de l'avoir fait, lui fit prendre une décision qu'elle avait dû prendre il y a bien longtemps à la place de perdre son temps avec lui.

"Prends tes affaires et sors de chez moi, tout de suite"

Il essaya de riposter et de dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa tout de suite en lui répètant de partir de chez elle avec toutes ses affaires et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Lorsqu'il eut prit tous ses trucs, il sortit de son appartement et lui adressant un dernier regard et en lui souhaitant un bonne vie.

Kate se dirigea dans sa chambre et s'écroula dans son lit. Elle envoya un message a Montgomery pour lui dire qu'elle serait malade aujourd'hui et se roula en boule dans son lit pour pleurer et pouvoir mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête.

* * *

Elle était resté dans son lit toute la journée alternant entre sieste et séance de pleure. Cette journée lui avait permit de mettre un peu les choses aux claires dans sa tête et comprendre enfin ou elle était dans sa vie et surtout dans son coeur.

Après avoir dîné et prit sa douche, Kate se remit dans son lit. Alors qu'elle venait d'éteindre la lumière. Elle entendit l'arrivé d'un nouveau message. Voyant qu'il venait de Castle, elle l'ouvrit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle vit se qu'il était écrit, jamais elle ne s'était attendu à ça. Elle se remit donc en boule dans son lit et recommenca a pleurer, encore plus perdue que ce matin.

**_Je t'aime. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voilà une petite suite, j'ai plus de temps maintenant pour essayer de finir cette fic, je m'y mets plus sérieusement :) **_

* * *

Kate passa la nuit à se retourner dans son lit en pensant au message de Castle. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir y faire face un jour et donner signe de vie à Castle. Mais elle était complètement perdue. Hier, elle était encore avec Josh, et aujourd'hui la voilà célibataire et avec un Richard Castle amoureux d'elle. Un nouveau Richard Castle si elle s'osait dire. En effet, après ce qu'il s'était passé au commissariat et chez lui, ils ne s'étaient encore par encore retrouver tout seul pour en parler concrètement. Kate pris alors la décision d'avoir une discussion sérieuse aujourd'hui avec Castle.

Avec son but en tête, Kate sortit de son lit et entra dans la douche. Après s'être lavée et habillé, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se faire un café et être prête à affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le salon, elle remarqua qu'une enveloppe avait été glissée en dessous de sa porte. Un peu suspicieuse, Kate s'approcha doucement de la lettre, alors qu'elle se trouva a une distance correcte de celle-ci, elle remarqua qu'elle était adressée a son nom, mais ce qu'il la frappa le plus, ce fut l'écriture. Elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. _Celle de Richard Castle._

Délicatement, elle prit l'enveloppe. Sur le devant, on pouvait voir _Katherine Beckett_. Elle la retourna et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit une lettre et une clé USB avec un mot dessus. _Met la dans ton ordinateur et écoute la chanson. _Elle s'assit alors a son ordinateur et commença a lire la lettre en attendant que son ordinateur ne s'allume.

_« Chère Kate,_

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour toutes les situations gênantes dans lequel je t'ai mises. D'abord au commissariat, ensuite chez moi, puis le message d'hier soir. Vu les différentes facettes a laquelle tu as eu droit ces derniers temps, je me devais de t'expliquer plus en détails.  
Je suis sur tu me vois toujours comme le playboy milliardaire que j'ai toujours prétendu être, mais il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais été comme ça, que c'était quelque chose que mes agents ont inventés pour faire vendre, parce que la personne que j'étais au début, que je suis toujours au fond de moi est loin d'être comme ça.  
J'ai toujours su que j'allais devoir te raconter mon histoire un jour. Je te le dis franchement, je n'ai pas envie de te la raconte, elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être raconté, et au plus profond de moi, j'ai tellement peur que tu me juges, que tu penses t'être trompé sur ma personne, et que jamais tu ne veille plus avoir encore affaire a moi, que tu penses que je ne mérite pas ntre amitié… Je suis tellement loin d'être celui que tu crois, je ne suis pas aussi fun, amusant et léger.  
Pour que tu comprennes vraiment bien tout, je pense qu'il est temps que je te raconte tout depuis le début. _

_Contrairement a ce que j'ai toujours prétendu, l'absence d'un père m'a beaucoup pesé, surtout durant mon adolescence. En plus de cela, j'ai toujours été un garçon assez introverti, je préférais passer mon après-midi à lire, et a m'inventer des histoires que de jouer dehors avec les autres garçons de mon âge. Au fil des années, mon imagination s'est amplifiée, mais le trou que l'absence de père a causé, aussi. Les autres enfants ne cessaient de se moquer de moi, parce que je paraissais bizarre toujours a me promener avec mes livres. Plus je grandissais, plus les insultes que je recevais concernait l'absence de mon père, ils ne se contentaient plus de s'en prendre à moi, mais ils n'hésitaient pas a insulter ma mère avec. Et ça, jamais je n'ai pu le supporter. Autant j'ai pu prendre sur moi pendant des années, mais lorsque qu'ils s'en sont pris a Mère, j'ai senti le besoin de me rebeller, de montrer que je n'étais pas aussi bizarre, qu'il pouvait penser, que je n'étais pas un pauvre petit garçon sans défense. Alors j'ai commencé à m'entraîner vers l'âge de 15 ans, j'allais tout les jours à la salle pour me perfectionner et acquérir assez de force pour pouvoir me défendre. A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à me battre lorsque que l'on disait quelque chose sur mon mère ou sur l'absence de mon père. Au fil des années, ca a dégénérer, je me suis fais expulser de la plupart des écoles de New-York, et je suis donc partis en internat. J'avais déjà trouvé un peu refuge dans l'écriture avant cela, mais l'internat m'a permis de comprendre que j'avais peut être un don pour ça, et que je pouvais faire passer toutes les choses un peu noir qui me passaient par la tête dans l'écris, dans les crimes fictionnels. _

_Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'étais, il m'arrive encore parfois d'avoir des crises de colère comme tu as pu le voir chez moi l'autre jour, dans ce cas, je prends sur moi et je vais me défouler un peu avant de m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour écrire jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. _

_Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi est ce que je te dis ca, pourquoi est ce que j'ai besoin que tu me comprennes plus que les autres.  
Kate, je suis complètement fou de toi. Tellement. J'ai toujours essayé de rester à l'écart, de ne pas interférer avec tes décisions et tes relations avec d'autres hommes. Mais te voir avec Josh l'autre jour, voir a quel point il peut être con, et insignifiant. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il comprenne la chance qu'il a d'être avec une femme comme toi Kate. Je tiens encore a m'excuser pour mon comportement, mais je n'arrive plus a te cacher mes sentiments, j'avais besoin que tu le saches, que tu en ai conscience. _

_Je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre pour que te demander de quitter Josh pour moi. Je veux juste de faire comprendre que je serais toujours la pour toi, que je sois en tant qu'ami ou plus. J'espère enfin que tu me laisseras encore venir t'aider au commissariat, et être a tes côtés pour tes les étapes importantes que pourrais traverser, que tu sois en couple ou non. _

_Ps : Je t'ai mis en plus une chanson qui reflète vraiment tout ce que je ressens pour toi, tout ce que je n'ai pas plus te dire ici. La chanson s'appelle « If I ain't got you » de Alicia Keys, repris par le groupe Maroon 5._

**« ****Some people want it all****  
****But I don't want nothing at all****  
****If it ain't you baby****  
****If I ain't got you baby****  
****Some people want diamond rings****  
****Some just want everything****  
****But everything means nothing****  
****If I ain't got you"**

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.  
Je t'aime, Kate._

_Richard Alexander Rodgers._


End file.
